


Sorpresas de una noche de verano

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Es verano e Isak tiene tiempo libre para poder dedicárselo a su novio.





	Sorpresas de una noche de verano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es luciérnaga y el fandom es Skam.

Mira cómo el humo del cigarro se aleja lentamente, aunque realmente no le está prestando mucha atención a nada que no sea la puerta de la cafetería en la que trabaja Even.

Después de pasar la tarde con Jonas y Eva, como en los viejos tiempos, Isak ha decidido ir a buscar a Even al trabajo para darle una sorpresa. Así que ahí está, fumando un porro sentado en un banco del parque que hay frente a la cafetería, esperando a que su novio acabe el turno y puedan pasarse el resto del día dándose mimos.

_Y lo que no son mimos._

Se le escapa una sonrisa y se lame los labios inconscientemente cuando imagina el cuerpo desnudo de su novio sobre el suyo. Afortunadamente, la noche impide que nadie que pase por allí vea cómo se han sonrojado sus mejillas ante la imagen que se ha instalado en su mente.

Agacha la cabeza, un poco avergonzado, como si alguien pudiera leerle la mente cuando escucha el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Vuelve a mirar hacia la cafetería y ve la figura de su novio recortada contra la luminosidad del interior. No puede verle el rostro, pero sabe que está sonriendo en cuanto mira en su dirección.

Apaga el porro y se levanta, pero antes de que pueda coger su mochila, Even está frente a él, poniendo una mano en su cuello e inclinándose para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos. Isak rodea la cintura de su novio con los brazos y le atrae contra su cuerpo, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Even roza la suya.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba esperándote –sólo por esa sonrisa, ha merecido la pena la espera.

\- Podías haber entrado –Even levanta las cejas, sugerente.

\- He visto a tu jefe dentro… la última vez que entré a tomar algo estando él en la cafetería casi te despiden.

\- Fue tu culpa, Isak. No dejabas de provocarme.

Isak se aparta dándole un empujón en el pecho a su novio y le mira achinando los ojos.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Culpa mía?

\- Me estabas provocando.

\- Sólo estaba tomando café, Even.

\- Isak… –Even dobla un poco las rodillas para estar a su altura–. Le estabas haciendo una mamada a la cuchara.

Tiene que esconder la cara en el pecho de Even para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su novio aprovecha la postura para acaricia su cabeza y dejar un beso en su coronilla, intentando ahogar la risa que le provoca la vergüenza que siente Isak cada vez que es tan abrumadoramente sincero.

\- Even, por favor… –la voz de Isak suena apagada, aún con la cara enterrada en la camiseta de su novio.

\- Si me provocas, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias, baby.

\- Te odio.

Even coge a Isak por los hombros y le aparta un poco de su cuerpo para poder verle la cara y luego coge su barbilla con una mano y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Me amas.

A Isak le gustaría negarlo, fulminarle con la mirada y apartarse de la comodidad de sus brazos, pero es incapaz cuando ve el brillo en los ojos azules de Even y esa sonrisa iluminando la noche de Oslo.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? –pregunta, cambiando de tema.

\- Vi el cigarro. Sabes que no tienes que apagarlo cuando estás conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Si tú no vas a fumar –Isak pone su dedo índice en el pecho de su novio–, y no vas a hacerlo, no me parece justo que yo fume delante de ti.

\- Muy considerado –Even sonríe de medio lado, entre divertido y provocativo.

\- ¿Qué tal si…vamos a casa? –baja el rostro de nuevo, sabiendo que se ha sonrojado al recordar las imágenes que le han pasado antes por la imaginación.

Como si Even pudiera leerle la mente, le obliga a levantar la cabeza cogiéndole por el mentón y acaricia su mejilla con la otra mano.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Isak –Even pronuncia su nombre con los labios pegados a los de su novio antes de besarle lentamente.

Isak siente cómo se le hincha el pecho sintiéndose tan querido y se promete que va a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerle feliz.


End file.
